


For one thousand and one things

by extremefangirl11



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Or my first work here ever, Original in Spanish, Translation, but awkward times too, but not heavy angst though, infirmary, sweet times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremefangirl11/pseuds/extremefangirl11
Summary: Nico Di Angelo has lived all his life as an outcast, and that’s probably because he has wanted it to be that way (being the son of Hades doesn’t help either, though).However, after the Second Giant War, he is kind of forced to stay in the infirmary under the care of Will Solace, a son of Apollo that Nico didn’t like very much since he saw him again in the middle of the fight.Is his period in the infirmary going to change his opinion of Will? After all, that demigod had brought back to life those skeletal butterflies that had died as soon as Nico accepted that he and Percy weren’t meant to be…No. It was better not to think about it and wait to see what happens next, right?





	For one thousand and one things

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom ever. I wrote it almost three years ago in spanish, my native language, and now I want to share it with more people, so I translated it. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Please, kudos if you liked it and comments, too.

Golden blond hair that shone all day and night. Kind blue eyes that had that special light, serene and fun, that made him look so gorgeous. Tanned, smooth, almost perfect skin. Big, beautiful, sincere smile, shining right where the sun hit him in the face. He was so handsome that he made everyone faint. 

 

That was Will Solace.

 

Or, at least, that was Will Solace for Nico Di Angelo.

 

He was in one of the litters of Camp Half-blood infirmary, under one thousand blankets — maybe it was an exaggeration, but that’s how it felt — while eating huge amounts of vegetables and other healthy stuff (that he didn’t like). 

 

Will didn’t take his eyes off of him. “Are you going to eat or not?”, asked the son of Apollo for the thousandth time in the hour they were there.

 

“We are… five days here already?”, Nico snorted, stirring the food on his plate, with no desire of keep eating that foulness. “I want to go to my cabin, Solace. I’m not as bad as the first day”.

 

Will rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers, clearly tired. “Death Boy, you look almost the same as when we met at the border of the camp. You haven’t even recovered the colour completely, so you have, at least, another two weeks locked up here. It’d be enough to put a mirror in front of you for you to realize that I’m right”.

 

Nico frowned, moody and quite annoyed with the son of Apollo. “I’ve told you not to call me Death Boy. And I assure you that I feel perfectly well. I can leave tomorrow if I want, and you’re not going to stop me”. Their eyes fought in a pitched battle for a few seconds. Both looked away at the same time, frustrated. Nico was a little flushed. 

 

“Who says I can’t, Di Angelo? You’re dying, literally. If you’re lucky enough to get up, you won’t be able to take a step or summon a bone without falling unconscious or  _ dead _ . I’ve already told you I can prevent you from leaving, and that’s what I’m gonna do if you try”, Will persisted, getting up to face Nico, challenging him.

 

The son Hades gazed down, unable to look into the other’s eyes without getting lost in them. What, for his father’s reign, was happening to him?

 

The contained anger that piled up in his chest for being convicted to confinement in the infirmary, however, bursted out when Will told him that. So, gathering all his strength, he focused as much as possible and, a second later, the ground opened a little and a whole but small skeleton sprang up. 

 

That, definitely, trimmed that little strength that was left. Reeling, he fell backwards and flat in the bed. Before losing all consciousness, he saw Will staring at him, petrified, until he began to scream and curse in ancient Greek. 

 

Then, everything went white.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Have you realized that, when you sleep, you don’t lose consciousness altogether? It’s like a part of you is still awake and alert, right? Well, that’s not what happens when you faint. When  _ that _ happens, your vision becomes cloudy and you see an infinite and white background (some say it’s black, but it’s not true). You don’t dream, you don’t know where you are, you don’t even  _ think. _ It’s like your mind is stuck in a hole in your brain without reacting. The only thing you feel is a quiet and extreme peace, almost false. The trouble is that, when you wake up, you’re so confused you don’t even remember your name. 

 

That’s why, when Nico did it, he sat on the bed so suddenly that he felt dizzy and almost threw up. When he recovered from the arcades, he saw curly blond hair among the blurry specks of his eyes.  _ Solace. _

 

“Gods, Di Angelo, you’ve given the scare of my life!”, exclaimed Will as soon as he saw Nico was okay. “Where the Hades you got the idea of summoning all those bones with how weak you are?! You’ve been unconscious for a week! A  _ week _ ! You’re not ashamed, are you? We tried with Piper’s charmspeak, with a resuscitator made with pieces from Bunker 9, Jason almost struck you with a lightning and Percy summoned half of the river to wake you up…”. Will pulled his hair desperately. “And nothing!  _ Nothing! _ ”.

 

Nico, still dizzy, smirked smugly. “That’s for you to see, Solace, that I’m not going to die if I get out of here”.

 

Will just stared at him, incredulous and exasperated. “You’re and asshole. You know that, right?” he snapped, approaching until his face was inches from Nico’s. “I had to give you water lots of times a day so you wouldn’t die dehydrated, I’ve changed your clothes after the lightning and after Percy flooded the private sector of the infirmary, but you don’t care, do you? You don’t care, you didn’t care when I insisted for you to come and you will  _ never care _ ”.

 

He said it with such intensity and sorrow that Nico regretted his words instantly. Will just wanted to take care of him, and the son Hades wasn’t making it easy. What’s more, difficult was an euphemism. He accepted for the first time in his life that someone who wasn’t Bianca cared for him, and the feeling made him dizzy again. He had spent all his life running away since he discovered he was a demigod, since… Percy. Now it wasn’t necessary: he had friends, people who cared for him and for the things that happened to him, just as his older sister did once.

 

And also, of course, he had Will Solace.

 

He was special. The things Nico felt when he was close to Will were different of those he felt when he was with Jason, for example. They were even more notorious  — and annoying — than those he once felt for Percy. The skeletal butterflies, now resurrected, kept moving inside his stomach, as if saying:  _ Hey, buddy, we want you to suffer for someone again _ , and Nico didn’t like it at all. He felt nervous and afraid of being rejected by Will. He knew he couldn’t bear it twice, so he wouldn’t even try to make a move because it just wasn’t going to work. 

 

He was lost.

 

Now, he blushed, too, because discovering that Solace had seen him  _ naked _ for the second and third time — the first one when he cured all the injuries Nico had from a long time ago and weren’t taken care of well — made him feel embarrassed. “I’m sorry”, he whispered, so quietly and slowly that he feared, for a moment, that Will hadn’t heard him.

 

But Will sat down in front of Nico and moved his face closer. The skeletal butterflies went wild until they reached Nico’s throat. Will took his hand and all Nico’s self-control went to Hades. He looked into Will’s eyes, insecure, but the son of Apollo’s gaze was so deep and full of that special brightness it always had that Nico knew that, no matter what he did, he wouldn’t be rejected. Not this time.

 

His cowardice, however, had other plans.

 

“I’m sorry, for real”, Nico mumbled, ending the magic of the moment and mentally slapping himself for it. “ I guess I’m fine now. At least, I feel well enough to leave. You don’t have worry about me anymore, Solace. I promise I will eat all you say, I won’t use my powers until I get my natural skin color back and I’ll do all that healthy stuff. I just…”, he sighed, feeling miserable. “I just want to go”.

 

Before Will had the chance to react, Nico got up off the litter, reeling a little. He regained balance as best as he could and walked to the corner of the room, where his stygian iron sword waited for him. He picked it up and then went to one of the little tables that was there, grabbed his belt and tied it around his waist. He sheathed his sword and took his aviator jacket from a hanger, putting it on as fast as he could. He had to get out of the infirmary as soon as possible. 

 

Nico was about to cross the door when a high pitched sound pierced his tympanum. He put his hands to his ears and almost fell to his knees, shocked. He turned around, his eyes half-closed, and found Solace with his thumb and forefinger in his mouth, just finishing his ultrasonic whistle, the same he had made in the battlefield against Octavian’s monsters. The rage that was buried inside Nico’s being got out without warning.

 

But he couldn’t do anything. 

 

Piper and Jason stormed inside the room, panting heavily. The son of Jupiter fixed his eyes on Nico  —  who had moved away from the door so quickly that his head hit with the wall  — and stood before him, like saying:  _ What have you done now, Di Angelo? _

 

Nico was about to faint  _ again _ .

 

“I’m going to my cabin, Jason”, he mumbled, rolling his eyes and trying to contain his anger.

 

Piper appeared beside her boyfriend. “And who do you think you are to say that?”

 

Nico just stared at them. “Precisely, Piper, I think I am nothing but myself. If I say I’m leaving, I’m leaving. None of you is going to change that”.

 

He got between them and tried to go through the door, but Will and Jason were faster: they took him by the shoulders, one on each side of him, and dragged him to lie on the bed.

 

“You’re staying here”, said Piper’s voice from somewhere in the room, and Nico was invaded by a crazy desire to lie in that bed for the rest of his life. “And you won’t leave until Will dictates that you are completely healed and well fed, alright?”.

 

The son of Hades nodded fervently while Solace tucked him under the blankets. Nico felt Jason squeeze his shoulder before he and Piper disappeared through the door. 

 

As soon as they did it, Nico was hit by reality. Piper had used his charmspeak on him, spelling him to make him stay. She was out now, so the effect of her words was vanishing. Will was looking at Nico radiantly, believing himself the winner, but Nico wasn’t beaten that easy  — he had learnt to be like that after lots of years of pain and sorrow. He got up, unsheathed his sword and pointed it to Will’s throat.

 

He changed his gaze to a wide-eyed one, dumbfounded.

 

Nico wasn’t planning on hurting him, obviously. He would just scare Will so the son Apollo would let him go to his cabin, nothing else. Nico would eat well and wouldn’t train or use his powers until he was healed, but he didn’t stand the idea of of staying locked inside the four walls of the infirmary, where there wasn’t any other pacient to make him company. At the beginning, it was going to be just three days, yes, but as soon as Will saw his poorly-healed wounds and realized that Nico was about to become a shadow without the need of using his powers to achieve it because  _ he was just too weak _ , the announcement that stated that he wouldn’t be leaving for a long, long time didn’t delayed. Well, Nico was tired. He would go, no matter what.

 

His strength, adding itself to the things that betrayed him that day, seemed over since he got out of bed the first time, but Nico hadn’t realized it until now.

 

The hilt of his black sword slipped out of his hand as i fit were soap. Solace catched him before his body fell sideways and crashed to the ground. Will put Nico to bed again and accomodated him until Nico was perfectly lying in the sheets, like he was a child going to sleep. Then, with extreme delicacy (and  _ sweetness _ ?), Will ran his hands down Nico’s sides and unclasped his belt very slowly, as if he never wanted to stop touching him. Nico still felt strong enough to blush, so that’s what he did. Will caressed Nico’s abdomen so subtly that, if the son of Hades hadn’t had experience and reflexes, he wouldn’t have noticed. When Solace straightened and covered him with blankets, Nico could almost see the heat waves that came out of the body of the son of Apollo, a power that he only used when he wanted to heal someone faster. Nico felt grateful and special, because Will looked at him like there wasn’t anyone else in the world. When Solace stepped away a moment, then came back with a wet cloth and put it to Nico’s forehead, the son of Hades closed his eyes and sighed of pure satisfaction. He no longer understood why he wanted to leave the infirmary if he loved Will’s care.

 

“You have to know that you matter to all of us, Di Angelo”, whispered the son of Apollo. “For real”.

 

And as if he had decided it in that very moment, and clumsily, Will sank his hands in Nico’s disheveled, long hair, and stroke it. At the end, before the son of Hades lost consciousness and fell asleep, he felt how a pair of warm, shaking lips brushed the corner of his own, kissing him so softly that Nico decided he was already dreaming.

 

‘Cause Will would never do it, would he? The son of Apollo hadn’t just kissed him, had he? He wasn’t attracted to Nico and he would never be, because he wasn’t into boys… though Nico had never asked him, but he wouldn’t do it anyway because he might not bear the shame.

 

So he just settled better in the bed, wrapping himself more tightly in the blankets and mentally swearing a lot for daring to have such stupid ideas about Will Solace.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Almost another week had already passed, and Nico could finally stand on his own and sit without falling aside in an instant. 

 

At first, Will had told him that, after his little tantrum, Nico would stay only three more days, but when the son of Apollo saw the state of the younger’s body, almost the same as at the beginning because of the effort, he went pale and muttered curses for about an hour while feeding Nico and changing his bandages, paying special attention to those caused by Lycaon, the werewolf.

 

Now they were in the middle of breakfast.

 

“I think it’s time for you to sunbathe for a while”, Will said suddenly, bringing a ham and cheese sandwich to his mouth. Nico didn’t understand how Will was so hungry so early; the son Hades could barely eat some spoonfuls of cereal with milk. “You’ve been here too much time without going out to take a breath and all that stuff. So, when you finish with your food, we’ll go for a walk by the strawberry fields or the beach”. Will smiled. “Come on, hurry up”.

 

Nico stared at him for a long time, kind of hypnotized. He didn’t stop eating, of course, because otherwise Will would get mad at him, but, while doing inhuman efforts to take another spoonful of cereal with milk, all his attention was on the son of Apollo: how his hair and teeth shone in the sunlight that came through the window; how his skin under the Camp Half-blood t-shirt still emanated those strange heat waves that, reluctantly (because they weakened Will a lot), Nico had allowed him to use; how his smile was as wide as always despite eating that huge sandwich; how his eyes were calm and funny at the same time.

 

“I’m done. Let’s go”.

 

Will had stood up, and now he was cleaning the crumbs from his clothes. When he finished, he grinned at Nico and walked until he was next to the bed. Will offered his hand and the son of Hades gave him a look full of irony. Had he not realized that Nico wasn’t finished yet?

 

“Oh, Di Angelo, again?”, Will sighed, exhausted. “You know what? It’s not good to get angry so early, not even with you. Just take an apple or something else you want and let’s go out”.

 

The son of Apollo helped Nico to get out of bed. Once the younger presentable (that is, once Will forced him to get dressed in his presence and Nico had to turn around to hide his blush), he stretched his arm to take the Cheetos Annabeth had left for him some days ago, but a hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him from taking the only unhealthy thing he had and really wanted to eat.

 

“I mean, you’re going to eat something that I choose”, corrected Will softly, not loosening his hand on Nico’s wrist.

 

Okay, now the son of Hades was _ astonished _ .

 

Not because Will was about to choose his food; he was used to that. No. Nico was astonished because it was the first time Will had touched him for a reason that wasn’t revising him or changing his bandages.

 

There was that last time, however, when, after his tantrum, he had felt how the son of Apollo…

 

But it couldn’t be true, right? Those were just the stupid delusions of an about-to-faint-from-

overexertion Nico. Will Solace would never ever dare to kiss him… just as he was doing now. 

 

Nico’s senses got paralyzed. He could only be aware of how Will’s lips — which he was now sure he had felt almost a week ago — slid over his own as if the son of Apollo was afraid of hurting him but at the same time couldn’t contain himself. Those lips were so soft and delicate that seemed velvety glass or something… Honestly, Nico couldn’t think straight. Before he could even react, Will was already getting away from the kiss, as if he just realized what he was doing.

 

Nico was so stunned that did something stupid: he kicked Will in the shin, took his stygian sword — that, luckily, was next to him — and bolted out of the infirmary. Not knowing where to go, Nico followed his instincts. He ran and ran, passing the cabins and the dining pavilion until he reached the beach.

 

The beach.

 

Not so long ago, Nico would have run away from that place because it reminded him of Percy. Now, whilst sitting in one of its hidden-to-the-world corners, he realized that, at least in that part, his heart was completely healed. Looking at the sea and the swaying of the waves, he only felt a great calm and no longer that strange anxiety that once consumed his bowels. He was free to do whatever he wanted, but there also was the matter of the sun: that big and bright thing high in the sky that didn’t do anything else than burn Nico’s face and,  _ of course _ , remind him of the great idiot that was Will Solace.

 

Will had  _ kissed  _ Nico.

 

The son Hades raised a hand to his lips, which were still tingling from the kiss. When he touched them, the same electric shock that had assaulted him at that moment came back, overwhelming and unbelievable. All his life, Nico had been too far gone to allow himself to feel; now, not completely okay but calmer, he leaned back until he was lying on the sand, and started to think.

 

He didn’t know if minutes or hours passed, but the least expected person of all who could have found him, did it: Percy. 

 

“Hey, Nico”.

 

The aforementioned got up as fast as he could and cursed silently for leaving his aviator jacket in the infirmary. He looked at Percy, who was getting closer to him with his hands tucked inside his pant pockets and grinning warmly. Nico looked inside himself for some spark of his infatuation with Percy (that he now considered childish), but the only thing he found was affection towards the son of Poseidon, the same Nico felt for his other friends. Both of them had talked and cleared things up, laughed about what happened to them and even agreed to train once Will let Nico leave the infirmary.

 

Nico bent his head in a short greeting. “Percy”.

 

The son of Poseidon sat next to him, a little away, and said nothing. He watched the sea with such nostalgia that Nico felt like an intruder. “You’re not going to congratulate me?”, asked Percy after a while.

 

Nico stared at him, not knowing what to say.  _ Congratulate him? For what?  _ He thought and thought, squeezed his brain… and remembered: it was August 18. “Happy birthday”, said Nico then, grinning enough to show that he was truly pleased.

 

Percy’s smile widened. “Do you want to know something?”, he asked, and without waiting for an answer, added: “You’ve interrupted the part when they sing  _ Happy Birthday _ to me at breakfast”.

 

“And why?”. Nico was offended.

 

“‘Cause Will appeared in the dining pavilion like a bat out of hell, yelling that you were gone. He has sent every camper present there to find you”. Percy’s smile widened  _ more _ . “I knew you’d be somewhere no one could see, and I thought about the beach. I know it by heart, even better than Annabeth”. 

 

Nico just stared at him again, frowning, and Percy chuckled. “Look, I’m not gonna tell anyone you’re here, okay? I understand that you wanna be alone. Now I have to go with Annabeth — we’re visiting my mom. Bye, Nico.”

 

And then he was gone.

 

_ Will is looking for me. _

 

Was that the first thing that crossed his mind? Really? Pathetic.

 

Now that Nico was alone again (he thanked the gods for Percy’s discretion), his eyes went straight to the sun, and despite his vision hurt, he looked at that big, bright, yellow stain of light every second he was able to. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he covered his eyes with his hand. The pain started to fade, just like with his wounds when Will took care of them. 

 

Gods of Olympus, he needed to stop thinking about Solace.

 

Nico had stared at the sun because it reminded him of Will. So what?  He could stare at the sea because it reminded him of Percy, or at the sky, which reminded him of Jason, and that was it. But it didn’t matter how hard he tried, with his hand still covering his eyes, Nico could not help but see Will’s smiling face in the dark: in the infirmary, when they were together, or when one of his siblings came in and told him something. The son Hades had to keep his inner happiness all to himself when he found out that he was the only patient Will attended exclusively.

 

Did Nico liked Will? As a man attracted to other men, Nico admitted that the son of Apollo was very handsome. He also admitted that, despite being a health-and-care freak, he made up for it a lot with his kind temper and jokes, without forgetting, of course, his perfect, bright smile that illuminated a whole room as soon as he put a foot on it.

 

Well, yes, Nico  _ did _ like Will.

 

He wasn’t ashamed of admitting it — at least, not to himself. And if he liked Will, for real, enough to stun him and not let him think clearly, he had to stop it at any cost. Nico couldn’t allow himself to suffer for someone who didn’t like him back — not again. First time had been unbereable; the son of Hades had almost died for not showing what he felt, and he wasn’t willing to let that pain come back. For once in his life, Nico wouldn’t be sad.

 

He stayed there, lying in the sand, watching the sun all he could until it hid behind the sea, which color still reminded him of Percy’s eyes but no longer in a disturbing way, as the sun did with Will. Nico also swore in silence, insulting himself as much as he could and insulting Solace, too, for being so kind, so handsome and so funny, for putting Nico’s nerves on edge and for being so damn irritating.

 

Late at night, deciding not to be so rude, Nico tried to sleep, but the uneasiness that gnawed at his insides — and the cold sea breeze — urged him to go back to the infirmary. He knew it was the worst thing he could do at the moment, but he got up, shook the sand off his clothes, arms and hair and started walking back to camp.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Nico arrived to the back of the Big House, where he knew it was the only window of the infirmary, he started to regret the plan that had formed in his head while he was going there — sneak in and hope Will was still inside now seemed absurd and childish. It was obvious that Solace would be in his cabin already, sleeping placidly under the blankets and not caring about Nico’s whereabouts, just like everyone else.

 

_ You have to know that you matter to all of us, Di Angelo _ , Solace had said that day, however.

 

Ha! If Nico were that important, campers would still be looking for him — but no. The son of Hades was just a nuisance for all of them, a nuisance for  _ Will _ . Now that he thought about it, Nico had been a nuisance even for Bianca, and because of that she joined the Hunters of Artemis. Only Hazel cared about him, and not that much — she did because she was grateful to Nico for returning her to the world of the living, and that was it.

 

The son Hades was about to head back to the beach to sleep and, the next day, flee somewhere away from Long Island (maybe Camp Jupiter could give him temporary shelter), when he heard voices that came from inside the infirmary.

 

“You have to go get some sleep, Will”, said a girl’s voice.

 

Nico identified her: it was Kayla, one of Apollo cabin’s members.

 

“No”, said a boy’s voice.  _ Will _ . When Nico poked his head inside the infirmary, he saw the son of Apollo sitting in the bed that had been Nico’s, reclining his torso against the headboard with his arms crossed over his chest and his face scrunched up with disgust.

 

Kayla sighed loudly, but didn’t say nothing else and left.

 

So Will was waiting for him, and was willing to stay up all night and  _ hope _ Nico would come back.

 

Nico changed his mind so quickly that he almost didn’t realize he was opening the window with a bang — that done, he jumped inside the infirmary. All the lights were off, but Will was visible thanks to his bright blond hair. When the son of Apollo saw the one of Hades, the latter couldn’t help but blush.

 

And, despite all odds, Will  _ smiled _ . “Death Boy”, he said, dragging the words out of his mouth. Was he  _ drunk _ ?

 

No, what a ridiculous idea. He was just fifteen.

 

Looking at him better, Nico noticed that Will wasn’t drunk, but exhausted. There were slight dark circles under his eyes, and his Camp Half-blood t-shirt was stained with dirt.

 

“Where the Hades have you been?”. Will got out of the bed, stumbling, but he didn’t seem to care about it. He went straight to Nico, hands extended forward. The younger, a little scared, stepped back until his whole body was leaning against the window, and when Will was about to reach for him, Nico turned right. He ended up on top of one of the tables that had all the bandages and other stuff to heal people. “Damn it, Di Angelo, stay still”.

 

Apparently, Will didn’t care about Nico’s position, because he pulled the younger’s legs till they were hanging from the table. Now sitting, Nico watched, stunned, how Will was standing between his legs.

 

“Where have you been?”, asked the son of Apollo again, and this time his tone was that of someone who was upset. “We’ve looked for you everywhere all day, and you, like the rude person you are, didn’t lower yourself to appear”. Will took Nico’s face in his hand. “How do you believe  _ I _ felt?”.

 

Nico was paralyzed.

 

With Will’s hands in his cheeks, his blush became even more pronounced, but he didn’t articulate any word. Following a sudden urge that seemed to cover every single piece of his being, Nico placed his hands on Will’s shoulders, lowered them to his elbows and, finally, returned them to the first place. Will’s eyes widened, but he didn’t say nothing either. He was brighter than ever, like he was happy and not furious, and Nico didn’t understand it. In fact, Nico didn’t understand anything. His thoughts disconnected, his fears fled away and his insecurity went to hell, along with his self-control.

 

Resigned, he only managed to apologize not for running away, but for being about to do something that would change things forever: “I’m sorry”.

 

Then, Nico kissed Will.

 

if their first kiss had left Nico’s mind spaced out, unconscious of the world, this one did all that and transported him to another dimension, where there weren’t gods, titans or giants — not even universe. There was just  _ Nico and Will _ , an endless void surrounding them. And the sensations, feelings and thoughts merged, and nothing remained but  _ Nico and Will _ ’s pure essence and their exposed souls, waiting to be received by the other, no more shame or fear of rejection.

 

Will lowered his hands from Nico’s face to his shoulders, which he caressed with devotion. Nico dug his fingers into Will’s shaggy hair and pulled it gently. The son of Apollo separated their mouths to breathe just little and started the kiss again right away. Nico circled Will’s waist with his legs and pushed him until there was no distance between their bodies and they could keep caressing tender skin, finally allowing their exposed souls to touch and accept each other.  _ Finally. _

 

And yeah, maybe it was weird to make out with just fourteen and years of life, but Nico couldn’t care any less. The encounter wasn’t slow nor tender — it was desperate. Their mouths were eager, their bodies expectant and their minds off. It was as if they had waited all eternity for that moment, the moment when they wouldn’t be afraid of who they were, the moment when they could do whatever they wanted to do.

 

Will opened his mouth before Nico, and when their tongues met and intertwined, there was an explosion somewhere in that non-existent dimension where they were floating aimlessly. They caressed each other more vigorously, and their breathing, already frantic, became erratic. Their brains melted, their bodies dissolved with each brush and touch, and this huge sensation-feeling-thought thing surrounded them completely, making them not want to scape. 

 

They didn’t.

 

Between kisses, Nico told Will about his whole life and his fears. He opened himself to the son of Apollo like he hadn’t done with anyone else before, and when he saw how Will corresponded him with no judgement, how Will accepted him as _ Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King, broken, lonely boy _ , pure joy filled his chest. And when Will told him he  _ loved _ him, that he loved him  _ so damn much _ , Nico realized he was helpless.

 

So he decided to give Will his very soul, another new, great gift that he hadn’t given to anybody before.

 

Will received it without problems, and he told Nico about his life, too. They stayed up all night, kissing and feeling each other, trading stories and time.

 

In the middle of all that, Nico had the courage to ask: “Why me, Will? Me, who has nothing but misfortune in life?”.

 

Will smirked and kissed him, long and hard, before answering. “For one thousand things”. 

 

“One thousand things?”, repeated Nico, confused. What things there could be in him that were good? They didn’t even reach one.

 

Will’s smirk deepened. “For one thousand and one things”, he rectified.

 

Nico believed him. Nico believe him and abandoned himself to Will, and didn’t feel nothing but affection that became more intense every second and changed at the same pace. Was it love? Nico had enough time to discover it — now, he could only concentrate in Will’s words. A spark of hope, the first in a long time, lit up in his chest. For once, he thought himself worthy of somebody. Nico thought he could be happy.

 

And he thought that, if Will  _ loved _ him, it had to be for things.

 

_ For one thousand and one things. _


End file.
